My Summer In Italy
by A Lack Of Color
Summary: Sequel to Hear You Me. It's been six years since Ginny last saw Harry, and since then she has moved on. She is happily married, and about to take the trip of a lifetime. A trip to Italy. What she find there is what anyone least expects.
1. A Welcome Surprise

**A/N: Here it is! The first chapter of the sequel to Hear You Me. I was going to wait longer to put it up, but then I figured what the hell? This first chapter is kind of like an introduction, so I promise it will get more interesting. But never the less, I hope you enjoy it! Reviews would be very appreciated. Thank you so much. And oh yeah, if you haven't noticed I changed my name, so I hope that didn't confuse anyone. **

_**My Summer In Italy**_

_**Chapter One: A Welcome Surprise **_

Long, luxurious red hair sprawled across a white pillow. A fair, thin arm hung over the side of an elegant four-poster bed. Full lips let air in and out of them. Sunlight was pouring in from an enormous bay window. The light played with the red head's hair, all shades of brilliant auburn reflected. Pictures filled the lush room, all containing the red head. Ones of her and a handsome dark haired, blue-eyed man were the majority. Smiles were on the face of the girl in each one. All were real. The girl stirred and turned over on her other side. Her hands brushed up against a hard, bare chest. Strong, muscled arms circled around the girl's tiny waist. A faint smile played on the red head's lips as she left behind the dream world for sleepy consciousness. A smooth hand came up to stroke her cheek, and the girl's smile widened.

"Good morning beautiful." said a deep morning voice.

"Good morning yourself." the red headed girl replied groggily.

Full, pouty lips kissed the girl on the forehead. Long brown hair fell over his oceanic eyes. Those sleepy blue eyes admired the girl lying next to him. He leaned in and kissed her irresistibly soft lips.

"I love you Ginny Lisee." The handsome man said with a warm smile.

"And I love you Elliot Lisee." she replied back, looking into his eyes.

Ginny wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck and breathed in his scent of soap. Elliot closed his eyes and breathed in Ginny's fragrant shampoo. It smelled of roses, the petals newly bloomed. Ginny pulled away a moment later, giving Elliot a kiss on the cheek. She looked into his pools of ice blue, and got up from bed, a sheet draped around her naked body. She walked through her extravagant house, and into the kitchen. An enormous window gave a view of the village of Hogsmeade below. The kitchen was painted a rich brown, with exquisite marble covering the counter tops. Yet it still looked cozy and lived in, despite how grand and expensive it was. That same thing applied to the rest of her house. It was enormous, sitting on the hilltop above Hogsmeade. It had six bedrooms, and five and half baths. All were decorated beautifully, with ornate touches everywhere. Ginny had done it all herself. It was one of the things she was most proud of.

Ginny started to make a pot of coffee, inhaling its aromatic scent. She was now feeling awake and energized. Around twenty minutes later, the coffee was ready. Although she could have had it ready in a few seconds with magic, she liked to do things the muggle way at her home. Ginny went digging around in some of her cabinets, and found a pan. She began to mix various ingredients, until she had produced a thick batter. She poured the batter on the now hot pan in round circle. In minutes the scent of pancakes filled the air. Sure enough, Elliot came stumbling into the kitchen.

"That smells delicious." He said, giving Ginny a kiss on the cheek.

"Leave it up to you to appear when you smell food." Ginny said jokingly.

Elliot flashed her an impish grin, and picked up the Daily Prophet. This is the way most of their mornings were spent. They took turns making breakfast; one would read the newspaper, while the other cooked. They would look up at each other lovingly, and smile. Once they sat down to eat, they would enjoy wonderful conversation, sometimes deep and meaningful, sometimes light and trivial. Elliot was amazing. He made her laugh, smile, and cry with happiness. She was so happy now. Ginny finished the pancakes and set them on plates. Elliot rose from his seat and set the table, conjuring a centerpiece of flowers. Ginny smiled widely, while Elliot pulled out her chair. She was still amazed at what a gentleman he was. They both sat down to eat a delicious breakfast. Elliot reached across the table and took Ginny's hands.

"Can you believe we've been married six months today? It feels as if I've known you for all my life." Elliot said, beaming.

"December 3rd. That was the best day of my life." Ginny said with a smile.

Elliot grinned and spoke again.

"And I think, in honor of these amazing past six months, and the two and half years before that, it's time to take a little trip." Elliot said with a mischievous smile.

"Trip? What do you mean?"

Elliot pulled out two plane tickets from behind his back. Ginny took them in her hand and screamed.

"Italy? We're going to Italy? Oh Elliot, thank you so much! I've always wanted to go there!" Ginny exclaimed excitedly.

"But wait. We're flying on a plane?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"Yep. Another adventure. I've never been on a plane. Sounds interesting."

"I had to fly on one once. It wasn't my favorite experience."

"Come on Gin. It will be fun, part of the experience"

"Elliot, you know I hate being called Gin."

"Sorry. I always forget. Please Ginny Lisee my wonderful wife?" Elliot asked, making an adorable puppy dogface.

"Oh alright." Ginny said in a playful exaggerated voice.

"Thanks babe." Elliot said, while giving her hand a kiss.

"So when do we leave?" Ginny asked enthusiastically.

"Tomorrow. We stay for a month."

Ginny was speechless, so she did the first thing that came to mind. She leapt out of her chair and jumped onto Elliot's lap, smothering him with kisses. The kisses became soft and slow, and Elliot lifted Ginny up and carried her into their bedroom. He gently placed her on the bed, and then shut the door.

* * *

Ginny lay in bed that night, unable to fall asleep. She couldn't believe the amazing surprise Elliot had given her. Italy. Ginny was still having trouble comprehending that she was really going. He had told her that they were going to be going to Tuscany. They would be staying in a town called Lucca. Elliot had told her that it was an amazing, but sometimes overlooked town in Tuscany. He had rented out a suite in the small, but elegant Palazzo Alexander hotel. It was around an hour from Florence and around twenty minutes to the coast. Ginny had trouble keeping a smile from her face as she imagined all the amazing times they were going to spend together.

But much to her dismay, another face popped into her mind a moment later. One that had messy black hair and bright green eyes. She had not spoken a word to Harry Potter since the day he had left to go to Italy. To Italy. _Oh no. Not now. I can't start thinking of Harry now. _Ginny hadn't really thought of Harry in a very long time. It had been six years since the last time she had seen him. He had never come back to England after he left for Italy. Except for once.

It had been a year after he had gone. Hermione and Ron were getting married, and during the ceremony Ginny had looked back to see him sitting in the rear pews. Hermione and Ron's wedding had been gorgeous. It had taken place in a Muggle church. Flowers had been strewn everywhere. It had been all white, satin, and lace. Hermione looked gorgeous. Ginny remembered crying as she walked down the aisle slowly, with her father on her arm. Ron hadn't been able to stop crying during the whole ceremony, Ginny remembered with a chuckle. After the ceremony, Harry had walked up to Ron and Hermione and talked to them for while. Ginny had been much too scared to go and talk to him. After that, he left. Harry hadn't even stayed for the reception, just disappeared again. Ginny hadn't seen him since.

Five and a half years ago Ginny had met Elliot Lisee. She had been sitting and staring off into the distance at the top of a hill. In fact, it was the very hill their house stood on today. Elliot had come up behind her, so quiet she hadn't even heard. He sat down beside her and asked her what was wrong. Ginny had gazed at the beautiful stranger and something inside her broke. She started to cry, and she hadn't stopped for hours. All the while, Elliot had listened, never getting up to leave or look away from Ginny's sad face. After that, they had become inseparable. It had started out as a friendship. Soon they were best friends. One night they were back on their hill, sitting and gazing at the sky. Somehow that night, Ginny felt something different. When Elliot had leaned in and kissed her, she knew what was different. How she felt about Elliot was different. She had fallen in love with him without even knowing it. They had been together ever since.

Ginny smiled as she thought of this. Her and Elliot's relationship had been perfect. Of course they had their arguments, but nothing to rip them apart. Many thought their relationship was picture perfect, impossibly so. Ginny knew she was lucky. She had found love again, despite earlier heartbreak in her life. She never thought that would happen, but it did. A serene looked became etched on Ginny's face as she finally rolled over and went to sleep.

The next morning Ginny awoke refreshed and ready to start a new adventure. Elliot was already up, making coffee and reading the Daily Prophet. Ginny smiled as she walked into the kitchen. A plate of bacon and eggs sat in the chair opposite to Elliot. Ginny sat down, and leaned across the table to give Eliot a kiss. When the pulled away, both were grinning widely. They ate silently for a few minutes, and then Elliot spoke.

"We're leaving today. Are you excited?"

"Of course I am! We're going to have an amazing time."

"I know. The flight leaves in three hours. We need to be on time, unless we want to walk to Italy." Elliot said with a smile.

Ginny scrunched up her tiny nose and replied.

"No, I say we make the flight. Walking all the way to Italy doesn't sound too appealing."

"Exactly. Let's get packed."

They both stood up and walked back into their bedroom. They began to pack, although it was a little difficult, seeing as they couldn't help flirting playfully the whole time. By the end, clothes were strewn everywhere, the aftermath of a serious clothing fight. Ginny and Elliot lay on the ground, arms wrapped around each other.

"We need to clean up." Elliot said with a mischievous grin.

In the next second all the clothes lying on the floor zoomed neatly into their suitcases.

"Well that was easy." Ginny remarked.

They lay on the floor a while longer, until Ginny looked at the clock. They were going to be late. She jumped up quickly, and then pulled Elliot up. Ginny began to frantically get their stuff together. Elliot snatched the Portkey they had set, and held onto it. Ginny grabbed on while holding onto their stuff. Ten seconds later, Ginny felt a tugging at her navel and they had disappeared.

Moments later, they appeared in an empty bathroom inside the airport. Ginny and Elliot gathered their things and stepped out of the bathroom. Thankfully, no one was around the area, or they would have seen two conspicuous looking people stepping out of an out of order bathroom. Ginny and Elliot frantically searched for their gate. It had been years since Ginny had been on a plane and Elliot had never ridden one in his life. Finally they stumbled across someone who was going to be on their flight. She was a pretty brunette with enormous gray eyes. She had the perfect little figure, and Ginny felt herself get jealous as Elliot chatted amicably with her. They all decided in the end to stick together, a decision that did not exactly please Ginny.

Around thirty minutes later, they arrived at their gate. The last people were boarding and Ginny, Elliot, and the brunette whose name was Mia, all rushed onto the plane. Some twenty minutes later, the plane began to move. Soon they were rushing upward, climbing higher into the sky. Ginny gazed out the window at the world below. She would only be gone for a month, but somehow she felt as if she was leaving it forever.

**A/N: There you have it! The first chapter! I hope you liked it. This story is going to be quite different from Hear You Me, or at least some of it is. It will still have its angsty times, and it's dramatic times. I hope I can incorporate some funny things into it too. I have high hopes for it, and I hope it is received well. Read and Review. Thanks.**


	2. Tenderness and Untimely Interruptions

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the awesome response. I was quite happy when everytime I checked my email I would have more reviews. I love it! Lol. Reviews will be posted on the bottom from now on, just to let you know. I'm so excited for this story, and I hope you are too!**

_Around thirty minutes later, they arrived at their gate. The last people were boarding and Ginny, Elliot, and the brunette whose name was Mia, all rushed onto the plane. Some twenty minutes later, the plane began to move. Soon they were rushing upward, climbing higher into the sky. Ginny gazed out the window at the world below. She would only be gone for a month, but somehow she felt as if she was leaving it forever. _

_**Chapter Two: Tenderness and Untimely Interruptions **_

Ginny rolled her eyes dramatically and let out a loud sigh. She leaned her head back against the uncomfortable headrest and tried to relax. The flight to Italy was very long and Ginny wasn't exactly too happy or comfortable. She readjusted her headphones harshly and looked over to her right. Her husband Elliot sat chatting away with Mia. Mia, the brunette with the body of a swim suit model. Needless to say, Ginny was not pleased. At the moment, Mia was giggling ridiculously at something Elliot had said, and all Ginny wanted to do was block it out._ That little skank is trying to steal my husband! I could break her pretty little nose!_ Ginny let out something that sounded remotely like a growl, and turned to face the window. She began to take breaths, in and out, to calm her nerves. Ginny knew she was being ridiculous about Mia, but she couldn't help it. Elliot was so perfect, so amazing, and so gorgeous. He could find someone better than herself in a matter of moments.

Suddenly Mia let out a loud squeal, startling Ginny. What Ginny saw when she turned around made her want to let out a scream. Mia had wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck, and was leaning in much too close to his pouty lips. To his credit, Elliot looked thoroughly confused and disgusted. Mia kept trying to lean in closer, and Elliot kept leaning back further away from her. Before she knew what she was doing, Ginny had leaned across the seat.

"He's married, bitch." Ginny said dangerously, before slapping Mia hard across the face.

Mia sat very still for a moment, not saying a word. Finally, she let out a yell.

"You whore! I can't believe you slapped me!"

"I can't believe you were trying to seduce my husband with me sitting one seat away!"

"Well you're lucky to have him, because you sure as hell don't deserve him!"

Ginny was stunned into silence. What Mia said rang true, and Ginny was mortified. Elliot was a much better person than she, and even a ditzy slut whom they'd both known for three hours knew it. Tears began to well in her eyes, and before either Elliot or Mia could see them, Ginny jumped from her seat and ran into the bathroom. It was small and Ginny was barely able to move around. So she sat down hesitantly on the sink, and let the tears spill from her eyes. It was true, she and Elliot's relationship was scarily close to perfect, but sometimes Ginny felt inadequate. Why did such a beautiful, intelligent, kind man want her, a petty, jealous, temper-prone, average looking woman? She still questioned it, even now that they had married.

Elliot treated her wonderfully, always showering her with gifts, love, and attention. He was everyone woman's fantasy, and Ginny had him. A minute later, she heard a soft knocking at the door.

"Ginny, please come out." Elliot said pleadingly.

"I don't really feel like it at the moment." Ginny replied.

_There goes my childishness again._

"Please?"

"Oh alright."

Ginny opened the door, puffy eyed and sniffling. Elliot looked into her wide chocolate eyes and wrapped his arms around her. Ginny was stiff for a moment before giving in and returning his embrace.

"I'm sorry love. I don't know what was wrong with that girl, but I don't want anyone but you. I'm the one that doesn't deserve you." Elliot whispered softly in Ginny's ear.

"No, she's right. You're amazing and I'm just a petty, selfish, brat."

"Don't even say things like that Ginny. I don't think that about you at all. You know how much I love you. Everything about you."

Ginny nodded weakly and sunk even further into Elliot's arms. He held her tightly for a while and then guided her back to their seats. Mia had left to sit in a seat far from them, and Ginny was immensely glad. Elliot sat down and Ginny sat beside him, resting her head on his shoulder. For a while they sat in silence, Elliot gently stroking Ginny's face. Then Elliot spoke up.

"Ginny, don't ever doubt my feelings for you. I should be the one worried about you getting away."

"That's crazy Elliot. I would never leave you."

"You're just so beautiful with that fiery hair of yours, and I could stare into your eyes forever. You're smart, and hilarious, and feisty, and I love all of it."

A faint smile played on Ginny's lips, and she closed her eyes. Elliot began to sing to her in a hushed voice.

"I will love you till I die, and I will love you all the time. So please put your sweet had in mine. And float in space, and drift in time."

The soothing melody of the song and Elliot's voice allowed Ginny to slowly drift off to sleep.

* * *

When Ginny awoke, the plane was making its descent from the skies. A grin was etched on Ginny's face as she grabbed onto Elliot. Elliot looked over at Ginny and gave her a kiss on the tip of her nose. Ginny loved that. This just made her smile wider. The sky was a brilliant mix of rose, scarlet, and deep violet. As they neared the ground, landscapes and scenery suddenly appeared. Ginny stared entranced for a moment, only knocked out of her reverie by the landing of the plane.

After it had come to a complete stop, people began exiting. Ginny found herself holding back for a moment. A small, hidden part of her was screaming. It was saying that this was the beginning of something big. Ginny simply wouldn't accept this. The trip to Italy was a vacation for her and the love of her life, nothing more. Elliot looked over at her with his deep blue eyes, and smiled. The corners of his eyes crinkled adorably, and Ginny found herself reassured.

"Are you ready to go babe?" Elliot asked.

"Yes. Yes I am." Ginny answered confidently, before taking Elliot's hand and dragging him off the plane.

They had arrived at the Aeroporto di Firenze. It was the airport located in Florence. Ginny found it difficult to understand what was going on, because she did not speak Italian. Thankfully, Elliot was fluent. He arranged everything, getting them to where they needed to go. Elliot had rented an absolutely luxurious car for all the driving they would be doing. Even as Ginny stepped outside the airport, the change of scenery struck her. Everything was bathed in rapidly fading light. Seizing the moment, Ginny pulled out her Muggle camera, and took several pictures. Moments later, Elliot came up behind her.

"What do you think so far?"

"I love it already. We're not even out of the airport yet, and I love it."

"I'm glad." Elliot said with a grin, before kissing Ginny softly on the lips.

Soon they were climbing into their car for the drive to Lucca. The seats were made of smooth black leather that made Ginny shiver when it brushed against her bare skin. The day had turned into night, stars appearing in the evening sky. Ginny rolled down her window and felt the cool air blowing across her face. Elliot and Ginny drove in comfortable silence for some time, just listening to the wind rush by. After a while, Ginny discovered there was an enormous sunroof in the car. Feeling adventurous, she climbed out of her seat, and stuck half of her body out of the roof.

"Ginny what are you doing?" she heard Elliot cry from below.

"Enjoying it." Ginny replied simply.

Elliot said no more and Ginny returned back to reveling in the moment. She spread her arms wide, letting the wind pull them behind her. Her long red hair blew crazily around her face, but she didn't mind. A small smile played on Ginny's features as she remembered. Memories flew in to her mind, only to be lost in the wind a moment later. Some were of happy times, more recent. Some were painful, things she tried to forget. The last thing Ginny saw before ducking back into the car was a pair of enchanting green eyes.

Soon they were pulling into the parking lot near the Palazzo Alexander. They came up to the Palazzo, and Ginny immediately fell in love. The small, townhouse hotel was picturesque and wonderful. Immediately after stepping inside they were greeted by the host, who welcomed them with open arms. The interior was beautiful; with intricate and elegant details everywhere. With each step, Ginny fell even more in love. The ceilings were high with exquisite molding and columns. The walls were painted in warm shades of gold. Everything was absolutely lovely. Ginny felt comfortable and at home as their host, Mario, led them into the elevator that would take them to their suite.

They stepped off the elevator, and Mario opened the door to their sweet. Ginny gasped in amazement. The room was enormous, with high ceilings, a large bed, and a sitting area. Various lamps positioned around lighted the room dimly. A fruit basket sat on the table in the sitting area, which Ginny noted with a smile. The room, like the main lobby, was painted in shades of gold. Beautiful wood floors lay beneath their feet, polished and shining. The bed was big enough for four, and was decorated with a lavish comforter and pillows. Ginny suddenly squealed and ran over to the opposite side of the room. A giant window opened up to large private terrace, with a breathtaking view of Lucca's red rooftops and of the Apuan Alps. Ginny was mesmerized.

"Looks like we've found where Ginny will be spending all her time." Elliot said jokingly.

Ginny merely nodded and kept taking in the view. When she did turn around, she found that Mario had left. Elliot stood not far away, gazing at her. Ginny smiled and slowly stepped toward him. She brought her arms around Elliot's neck, and leaned in. Their lips met, and electricity shot through Ginny's body. Elliot's lips were smooth and soft, and they felt amazing brushing against hers, but she wanted more. Ginny deepened the kiss and Elliot quickly responded. They stumbled over to the luxurious bed, and fell down, all the while still kissing. Suddenly it became soft and sweet once more. Ginny ran her hands through Elliot's shaggy hair, and was pleased when she heard a soft moan escape his throat. Slowly, Elliot lifted Ginny's shirt over her head. Ginny in turn did the same for Elliot. The continued to hold each other, kissing tenderly. Soon, Elliot's hands snaked around Ginny and unhooked her bra. Their bare skin brushed against each other, a feeling that both reveled in. Ginny was just about to unzip Elliot's jeans, when someone knocked on the door.

Ginny gasped and jumped up quickly, throwing her shirt over her head as she did so. Elliot did the same, and then ran for the door. Upon opening it, Ginny growled angrily.

"I was just looking for a hairdryer. I didn't know you were staying here Elliot. How lovely." Mia said in what seemed to be a sexy voice.

"Yes. Me and my wife Ginny are here for a month."

"Oh how nice. I hope I see you around."

"Uh, yeah."

"Well I guess Ill be going then."

"Okay. See you around."

"You too" Mia returned with a giggle.

Ginny had been standing silent during the whole exchange. Now she definitely had something to say.

"Elliot, I'll be inside in a minute."

"Alright love."

Elliot shut the door behind him, and Ginny turned to face Mia. She stared at her long, silky brown hair, wide gray eyes and supermodel body. Disgust poured through Ginny.

"Stay away from Elliot."

"I'll do what I want."

"Slut." Ginny said acidly.

"Bitch." Mia returned equally coldly.

Ginny snorted sarcastically, turned on her heel, and walked back into her room.

_This is going to be an interesting vacation._

**A/N: There's the second chapter! I hope everyone likes it. I just had to make Mia ruin the moment. Lol. Read and Review. Thanks.**

**James And Lily 4eva: Ah I'm sorry. Don't haunt me! Lol.**

**LoonyMe: Thank you! I'm glad you liked Hear You Me, and I hope this one is better too. I think I already like it better myself. It's already a fun write. I never did see Prince Frederik's wedding. I'm sure it was beautiful. I love weddings. I'm a sucker for romance and such. Lol.**

**eraser: We might be seeing Harry in his life before he runs into Ginny. I'm not too sure though. I'll have to see. I'm glad you like it though! :)**

**GinnyGin: Yay! I'm glad you love it. Oh man I love Elliot as a character. At least right now. Evil grin. My imagination definitely breaks sometimes. I get ideas for stories at the oddest moments. It's quite funny actually. Temporarily. Lol. There ya go. **

**The Flying Moose: Why'd I confuse you? I don't want to confuse anyone. Ahh. Lol. Oh there are some twists. Some scandalous ones I must add. J. I found a rose shampoo once. Actually it was a gift. But I could never find it again after I used it all up. It made me sad.**

**hpgirl7777: Thank you! And I love Death Cab so much. What's your favorite song? They came to Atlanta a while ago but I missed them. I was so mad. **

**Silk Gowns: Haha don't worry, Harry's out there somewhere. Hmmm tips for your story. Let me think on it, and I will try to give you some.**

**Elmire: Thank you so much! Your guess about Mia wasn't right, but she's definitely going to be a big part of the story. So you were right about that part. I hope you continue to enjoy the fic!**

**milky way bar: Hey! I haven't seen your name in a while! I'm glad you like the story so far. Thank you. I needed a name change and I was listening to the song A Lack of Color by Death Cab For Cutie and I was like hey! What a good name. Lol. Have you ever listened to Death Cab For Cutie? They're amazing. **

**Granger's Twin: Yay! It's so nice to see your name! I'm happy you're excited about the story. Aw but Elliot's so nice, but Harry's better. Never fear, he'll be around sometime. :) OMG you went to Italy. I've actually never been. I want to go so bad. So I have to base this story off lots of research and stories and details from other people that I know. I'm Italian so I'm dying to go there. I hope I can soon. Mia does add to the plot. Quite a bit actually. Maha. And I'm so glad that you liked Hear You Me! That makes me feel so special that you though it was brilliant! Yay again! You get a cookie for making me feel so awesome and for being so awesome! Lol.**

**PAdFoOt1023: Thank you! I'm glad you liked the imagery, because that is one of the most important things about a story to me, so it's awesome that you think I use imagery well. **

**JediPirateElfyDude: I love you too! Lol. I kick ass woo hoo! Haha. You kick ass too! I'm glad I didn't disappoint you! I hope I never do. Ah that would suck. I love your reviews. Lol. **

**Future Mrs. Radcliffe: OMG another familiar name! Yay! How have you been? Thank you for wishing me a Happy New year, Happy New Years to you too! Even though it's like two weeks late. Thank you for the compliment. I feel so loved! Lol.**

**sugarbaby: I'm glad you like the story! And I'm glad you decided to review for this one! I'm glad you like Elliot; I was trying to make him likeable. This story is going to have it's share of heartbreak, but not as much as HYM.**

**And huge thanks to:**

**IndiaInk, Gee-Unit, lizzie5555555, Jomai, xXAmyxLouXx, trueHPluv, GiGiFanFic, Carrie479, Monai, mrstomfelton15, socalgirl. **

**You guys are beyond excellent!**


	3. Always In The Back Of My Mind

**A/N: Hey everyone! I know it has been forever, and I'm sorry. My life has been so extremely busy. I'm in band, and we're recording in July and we have been super busy practicing and preparing. I also have a lot going on in my life right now, most of it amazing, some not so good. I will be updating this story as often as I can, which hopefully will be quite often. I feel my writing bug coming back, and I hope that makes you guys happy:)**

_Ginny snorted sarcastically, turned on her heel, and walked back into her room._

_This is going to be an interesting vacation._

_**Chapter Three: Always In The Back Of My Mind**_

The next morning Ginny awoke, sunlight streaming into the room and into her sore eyes. After their untimely interruption, Ginny and Elliot had spent the whole night making love. It had been amazing, sweet and passionate all at once. Afterwards she had lain in bed thinking about how lucky she was. And she really was very lucky.

Slowly, Ginny stirred around in bed, so as not to wake Elliot. She then proceeded to tip toe over to the bathroom and grab her robe. With that, Ginny quietly exited the room, and went in search of coffee. She soon found it downstairs, in the cozy breakfast room located off of the lobby. She was completely alone, and figured it was earlier than she had thought. Sunlight streamed through the stained glass windows in the lovely and intimate room, and warmed Ginny's face. After drinking two cups of coffee, and contemplating her situation for a bit, she decided to return to her room. Ginny hoped Elliot would be awake, for all she wanted to do was get outside and explore the world around her.

Sadly, when Ginny entered her room, Elliot had gone. But he had left an extremely sweet note telling her not to worry he would be back soon. Mollified, Ginny flopped onto her luxurious bed. What was a married girl who was currently missing her husband to do? Outside, the sun was had risen high in the clear blue sky. A cool breeze blew through the open door that led to the balcony. Everything was green and in bloom. It was a perfect day to venture outside. So Ginny did. Throwing on shorts and a tee shirt, Ginny quickly exited her room.

Before she had even made it through the main doors, she ran into someone she had definitely not wanted to. Literally.

"Oh my gosh!" Mia exclaimed dramatically.

Ginny had knocked her to the ground, and had then proceeded to start laughing as discreetly as she could.

"Whoops, my mistake." She replied as she breezed past a stunned Mia.

Ginny hoped desperately that she had gotten her Mia encounter over for the day. Rolling her eyes, she continued on through the gates, and into the city. Everything was bustling with activity. People walked down the streets, chatting loudly with companions in Italian. Ginny admired the beautiful language for a moment and then began noticing other things. Small mopeds rode through the narrow streets, some tourists and some deliverymen. Multitudes of individuals sat eating in quaint restaurants, dining on authentic food. There were hundreds of things to observe, and Ginny was overwhelmed. Suddenly, she saw something that made her stop.

A small shop sat on the corner of the street, looking very inviting indeed. It was an art supplies boutique and Ginny walked in without hesitation. Immediately, the smell of paint filled her nose. She breathed deeper loving the smell. It was cramped inside, but neatly arranged. Paints, acrylics, pencils and everything else she could think of were displayed. Beautifully white canvases sat in one corner, calling to her. Finally unable to stand it any longer, she began to brush her fingers against every little thing. The feeling of the sable brushes against her hand brought back so many memories. She gently ran one over her cheek remembering. No one knew she painted, except Harry. Ginny felt something catch in her throat, and not liking the feeling, she immediately set down the brush.

After milling around for an hour or so, Ginny made her selections. She bought several exquisite sable brushes and selected paint colors in bottle green, cobalt violet, crimson, azurite, and oceanic blue, which reminded her of Elliot's eyes. After arguing with herself, she threw in a few more paint colors. Satisfied and ecstatic, Ginny exited the shop, smiling all the way back to the hotel.

When she got back to suite, Elliot had still not returned. Sighing, she walked out to her balcony. Pulling up a chair, Ginny quickly set to work. Her easel was set up in less than a minute, canvas ready. Then she was emptying colors onto her palette and picking up the brushes. Ginny closed her eyes and let her hand do the work.

She sat there for hours, eyes closed, the breeze playing in her hair. A face began to form on the page, then eyes, then a nose, and finally lips. Ginny drew from her heart, not knowing what would await her when she opened her eyes. Colors swirled on the page, filling in this iris and that hair. Ginny's lips pursed in concentration, her hand continued to delicately caress the canvas as she worked. And then she was done, opening her eyes.

Ginny gasped in shock. Messy black hair was strewn across the canvas, along with a pair of emerald green eyes that watched her, mocking her. She had drawn Harry.

**A/N: Yes, I know this is quite a short chapter, and for good reason. I wanted to see if I could write again, and I wanted to end it where I stopped. If I get a good response, then I hopefully will be writing longer chapters that have more going on. This was just kind of a test run. But needless to say, I hope you liked it. Looks like in the back of her mind, Ginny's still thinking of Harry. This is a repost, because I accidentally put Jason instead of Elliot on the original because I was reading my lovely friend Sede's story. Haha.**


	4. Salutations and Seduction

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews I got for last chapter! I LOVE YOU GUYS! I'm not writing reviews this chapter, because I'm going be super busy this weekend, and I wanted to get it posted. But I appreciate all your reviews, and I love the long ones where you tell me what you liked about the chapter. So feel free to do that. Haha. I will answer you. So obviously I decided to keep writing, because all of a sudden this huge rush of inspiration hit me, and I just want to write and write. I have all these ideas, and I'm so excited to share them with you! So I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

_Ginny gasped in shock. Messy black hair was strewn across the canvas, along with a pair of emerald green eyes that watched her, mocking her. She had drawn Harry._

_**Chapter Four: Salutations and Seduction **_

A tear slid down Ginny's face as she stared intently at what her mind and heart had produced. She knew she was being irrational, and maybe just a little bit silly. But for the moment, she didn't care. Ginny let a few memories flow back through her mind. These were moments she revisited only so often. Nothing in the world could make her forget him. She could push him to the very darkest corners of her mind, and she could pretend like he had never really mattered at all. But she couldn't forget him.

Ginny loved Elliot with all her heart, but a small part of Harry would never leave her. In quiet moments when she was alone, Ginny sometimes still pictured his perfect face in her mind. She supposed being in a place where she knew he was only made this worse. The tiny voice in the back of her mind was telling her what she already knew, that Harry was out there somewhere. Ginny remembered a conversation she had had with her mother a few years before.

"_I love Elliot so much Mum. But sometimes I will have a fleeting thought of Harry and miss him desperately. And it scares me Mum, it really does."_

"_Ginny, that's really not so strange dear. You never forget your first love. You may love Elliot, and be blissfully happy, but you will never, ever forget your first love."_

"_Why can't he just disappear completely? Why can't he leave me alone? All I want is to forget him!" she had sobbed._

"_Shh, there there darling. Everything will be fine. I know you Ginny. You wouldn't make him disappear even if you could."_

That conversation continued to haunt Ginny years later. Her mother was absolutely right. As much as she adored and cherished Elliot, Harry would never fully be gone from her memory. And as much as this tortured her, she knew that if he ever fully left it she'd be devastated.

Ginny reflected on her life, all the laughter, and all the tears, all the beauty and all the pain. She had been through devastating times and through things that made her look at the world in a new light. She remembered a sixteen-year-old girl, sitting on the banks of Hogwarts in love with another. Ginny didn't even know her anymore. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to. That stage in her life had been happy, but ultimately everything came to an end. _All good things do_, Ginny thought sadly to herself.

_No. That's not true. I have Elliot, a loving family, and countless friends. Not everything good must end. _Cynical thoughts were always floating around in Ginny's head, occasionally surfacing at moments that she felt sad, angry or confused. When this happened Ginny combated them by pointing out all the amazing things in her life. And there really were a lot. Ginny knew she could be selfish sometimes, and try as she may; nothing seemed to work to change that. There were so many who cared.

Yet, Ginny still felt restless. She had always been a care free, independent spirit. Fiery, just like her long locks. It wasn't that she wasn't happy, because she was. Honestly, Ginny couldn't put her finger on what exactly it was. So she christened herself insane and moved on. Ginny knew she was a different individual. She had known that since her days at Hogwarts. Arguing with herself, and making irrational decisions didn't exactly characterize normality.

Ginny was all sarcasm and wit, depression and sunshine, fire and ice, bitterness and sugar. She was a multitude of personalities and attitudes all rolled into one. She could be lazy and motivated at the same time. Ginny could be naughty and nice. She could be anything you wanted and more. Not many things eluded her, though the things that did always turned out to be the most important. She was intelligent and experienced, yet naïve. A million words could be used to describe Ginny. But there was one that could not. Patient.

Ginny had never been very good at letting things come her way. She usually chased them, hunted them into they were in her grasp. She knew that was one of her downfalls. And she was currently getting very impatient, for Elliot still had not returned. The moment of temporary disparity about Harry had faded, replaced with extreme irritation. It was getting dark, and her husband had still not come back. So she decided to leave him waiting when he got home. Ginny was going out to dinner. She was nothing if not occasionally immature.

Ginny slid on a slinky black dress, and admired her reflection in the mirror. She knew she was attractive, though she wasn't arrogant or egotistical about it. She knew she had grown in that way. Ginny could accept who she was, and maybe even like herself most of the time. In just moments, she was out the door. Walking confidently through the halls felt good, she had to admit. In moments she was out the main doors, and stepping into the cool evening air.

Just a few steps outside the gate, she ran into a very handsome stranger. He was Italian no doubt. His thick black hair curled invitingly around his dark eyes, and his smile was wide and contagious. His nose was prominent, and fit perfectly on his strongly masculine face. His body was that of an ancient god, and despite herself, Ginny found her face turning red.

"Buona sera." The man said in a deep voice.

"Salve!" Ginny found herself replying.

"Parla inglese?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"Why yes, I do." He replied in a beautifully accented voice.

Ginny laughed, and sighed in relief. Her Italian was not very good, seeing as how she only knew a few phrases.

"What's your name?" Ginny asked.

"I am Leo. And what is your name?"

"Well, my name's Ginevra, but I've never been very fond of it. Most people just call me Ginny."

"I think you have a very beautiful name. And forgive me for being so forward, but you are a very beautiful woman."

Ginny blushed deeply, not being able to look this handsome man in the eyes. When she finally looked up, he smiled apologetically.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to embarrass or offend you."

"It's quite alright. Thank you. I suppose I'm just not used to getting compliments from handsome Italian strangers." Ginny said with a grin.

To her surprise, Leo's cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink. Ginny heard herself chuckle, and Leo spoke again.

"Where are you from?"

"I'm from England. I lived in the States for a few years and then moved back."

"An English rose are you?"

"Hardly." Ginny replied with a laugh.

They continued to chat for a few minutes, when Leo asked her to dinner. Ginny smiled apologetically, and replied.

"Oh, but I'm married."

"Damn! I meet another stunning and very married woman." He said with a laugh.

"Would you like to accompany me to dinner as friends?" he tried again.

Ginny contemplated for a moment. Although Leo was very handsome and charming, there was nothing romantic between them, at least not on her part. She wasn't sure about Leo, but she had made it very clear she was happily married. Would Elliot get mad? Ginny didn't think so, and this was a good opportunity to make a new friend while in Italy. Would this be okay? Ginny knew the answer to that.

"I would love to accompany you to dinner, thank you Leo."

"My pleasure."

With that, they set off down the small road, to the best local restaurant. They conversed and laughed all the way, Ginny quickly learning that Leo was kind and also hilarious as well as being handsome. The night was now completely dark, only glowing streetlamps lighting their way. The stars shown above, and the moon was merely a gash in the sky. The street was much quieter than Ginny had expected, and she found that she liked it this way. Couples walked along the road holding hands, and stopping to kiss under the warm light provided by the lamps at every corner. Ginny found herself wishing desperately that Elliot were there. She longed to take him in her arms, and kiss him with every raw emotion she was feeling, pouring out from her lips into his.

Leo noticed that she had gone quiet and turned to look at her.

"There is something on your mind. If you don't mind me asking, what is troubling you?"

"I don't mind. I'm just missing my husband. He left early this morning and has not been back all day and evening. Now it's night, and I'm wondering where he is."

"I know what you mean. I had a wife once. She was beautiful. Raven hair and blue eyes as clear as the ocean. Her skin was as fair as a porcelain doll. Her laughter twinkled softly, and her smile lit up a room. She left me. I do not know what I did wrong. Maybe someday if we meet again, I will." Leo said quietly.

"I, I don't know what to say. I'm sorry Leo."

"It's alright. I know how you are feeling. Know that."

Ginny nodded and they began to walk in silence again. Talking wasn't really necessary, and they both knew it. They could return to conversation at dinner. Now as they both sat contemplating, someone else not too far away, was doing the very same.

* * *

Elliot paced around the suite, wondering where his wife was. He was getting worried, and his mind was coming up with one too many horrible situations. Ginny had not left a note, scaring him even more. He didn't have any clue where she could be. He had gone out early that morning to make preparations for a surprise trip to Florence for her, and when he'd come back she had gone. Just as he was about to go out looking for Ginny, someone he had not been expecting burst through the door. 

"Oh Elliot darling!" cried a silky voice.

Elliot turned to see Mia standing in his doorway, wearing a tiny, silk nightgown. _Bloody hell_, Elliot thought, while rolling his eyes.

"Yes?"

"Well, I heard you were here, and I decided to pay you a little visit."

"Uh, thank you, I guess."

"Uh huh."

Suddenly, Mia leapt at Elliot, knocking him to the ground. She sat on top of him, straddling his body. A shocked look was etched on Elliot's face. He barely knew what was happening. Mia leaned down close to his lips, purposely pressing her breasts into his chest. Suddenly, she bent forward and licked his neck.

"I've thought you were incredibly sexy ever since I met you at the airport." Mia said in a low voice.

"And I'm determined to make you mine. I don't care if you have a wife. I want you to be mine. And you will be."

Elliot began to protest and forcefully push her off of him. But Mia simply pressed her lips to his, and ran her tongue over his bottom lips. Suddenly, Elliot felt as he never had before. His head felt empty, and all of his conscience disappeared. Nothing mattered anymore.

"Now kiss me." Mia commanded.

"Yes." Elliot replied, before pressing his lips to hers intensely.

Mia furiously ripped Elliot's shirt off, and hastily unbuckled his belt. Elliot reached up and tore off Mia's nightgown. Her body was bare underneath, and Elliot gazed hungrily at her naked frame. Mia smirked, and took off Elliot pants. They were tumbling into the bed, in a fury of passion. And then Elliot was inside Mia, not another thought alive in his mind.

* * *

Ginny let out a loud laugh, and people turned to look. She and Leo were sitting in a cozy Italian restaurant, dining on excellent food, and having even better conversation. 

"And then, I well, punched him the face! No one was more surprised than me! I never thought I was capable of that bad a temper." Ginny said with a snort.

She was telling Leo of all the times she had fought with her siblings. Namely, Ron. They seemed to have the most arguments, yet they also seemed to understand each other best. Their relationship had always been a strange one. But he was her brother, and she loved him no matter what.

Leo admired Ginny more than he had many people in his life. She was intelligent, quick witted, animated, genuinely compassionate and kind, and of course stunning. He had only known her for a few hours, but he already knew that they would be great friends. He was glad to have met her, and she felt the same.

"My older sister used to torture me. She would make fun of me with her friends over. But we loved each other and would do anything for each other." Leo said with a smile.

"That's how I am with all my brothers. Fred and George are the pranksters and are always pulling jokes on me. In fact, they can be pretty bloody annoying. But that aside, everyone thinks I'm most like them."

"I could see you being mischievous and pulling jokes." Leo said with a grin.

"Oh could you? And why is that?"

"You just seem a little naughty." Leo said with a chuckle.

"Do I?" Ginny asked with a loud laugh.

Leo let out a chortle, and continued to tease Ginny. They went back and forth knocking each other, laughing all the time. Ginny then realized the time, and gasped. Elliot had to be back at the suite. She apologized to Leo, and asked for his phone number. Ginny then quickly dashed out of the restaurant, trying to get back to the hotel as fast as possible.

* * *

Mia let out a maniacal laugh, and spoke. 

"I must say Elliot, you're very good at what you do. Better than even I expected. I might just have to keep you."

Elliot responded by drawing her in for a forceful kiss, and grabbing her breasts greedily.

"Bad boy." Mia said with a smirk.

"I must be off now love. I can't wait for our next meeting. Like I said, you're quite a good screw."

Then Mia exited the room, and Elliot lay in bed feeling quite satisfied indeed. After a few moments though, that began to wear off. Elliot was suddenly very confused. _What had happened? Why were the sheets all twisted? Why was he sweating? And where in the bloody hell were his clothes?_

Ginny ran up the street, flying by all those couples she had passed earlier. She had to get to Elliot. She hoped he wasn't angry. Ginny hadn't meant to stay out that late, but her and Leo had been having a great time together. Oh no, she was in trouble. Ginny realized how that would sound. Tears began to slip down her cheeks. _Why do I do these things? _

She reached the hotel and sprinted inside and up the stairs. Ginny arrived at the suite door, and burst in just as Elliot was pulling up his pants.

**A/N: Pretty crazy chapter huh? Everyone has wanted a reason to hate Elliot, so there you go. But is it really his fault? Or is there something about Mia we don't know yet? Hmmm, you'll have to find out. This chapter was a little naughty, but not half as bad as it could get, so if you have a problem with that then I'm sorry, it's just how this story's going to be. And I know some people will be like, that's unrealistic yadda yadda, but I'm aware of that. It's fiction, it's supposed to be unrealistic sometimes. I just hope you like it, because I like writing it! Oh yes, and Buona sera means good evening,Salve means hello, and Parla inglese means Do you speak English:)**


	5. Hi, Nice to Meet You Again

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry once again for the delay. Life has been hectic and crazy like never before. I'm always on the go, always running to band practice or other things. Hopefully since it's now the summer, I'll get to update more. But that comes with a price. I don't know how often I'm going to get to do thank yous and replies to reviews. I will try to do them when I have time, but replying to everyone is very hard, and takes up a lot of time. I hope you all can understand that, and will continue to review, because it keeps up my spirits and pushes me to keep writing. You guys are amazing and I love and thank each and every one of you! But no worries, I will get to do thank yous sometimes. Just not every chapter. But without further ado, here's the next chapter. Enjoy! **

_She reached the hotel and sprinted inside and up the stairs. Ginny arrived at the suite door, and burst in just as Elliot was pulling up his pants. _

_**Chapter Five: Hi, Nice to Meet You Again**_

"What are you doing?" Ginny demanded suspiciously.

"I was just changing my pants, the others I was wearing are uncomfortable." Elliot responded calmly.

"Oh, okay." Ginny said with a sigh of relief.

"For a minute I had thought…never mind." Ginny said.

Suddenly Ginny became furious, remembering the fact that Elliot had been gone all day. She stood seething in silence for a moment. Finally, she spoke up.

"So where were you today?" Ginny asked coolly.

"Nowhere."

"Nowhere? That's not very descriptive. I want to know why you left me alone all day."

"No. I can't tell you."

"I knew it! You ran off with some Italian woman didn't you?" Ginny shrieked.

Elliot let out a loud laugh.

"No, I was arranging something."

"Like what? A prostitute?"

"No! I was planning a surprise trip to Florence for us! There."

Ginny shut her mouth immediately. She felt like a childish brat, jumping to conclusions like that. And he had planned a trip to Florence for them! Could she get any more wench-like? Jason stood looking at her oddly, and Ginny hung her head in shame. Something then crackled in Elliot's eyes.

"And where were you all night Ginny?"

"Out."

"Oh yes, how interesting. And where?"

"To dinner."

"Alone? I dare say not."

"No I wasn't alone alright? I met a very nice man outside the gates and he invited me to dinner." Ginny admitted reluctantly.

"Don't you think you're being a bit hypocritical then?"

"I suppose."

"Alright then."

They both said nothing. The conversation was finished, and Ginny knew this. Without a word, she breezed past Elliot into the bathroom and locked herself in. These arguments with Elliot really upset her. She didn't enjoy fighting with the man she loved, not many did. But something about his behavior set off wailing alarms in her mind. He was acting defensive, which wasn't in his nature.

Ginny ran the water for the large and elaborate bath, and only a few minutes later, removed her clothes and sunk it the steamy water. She lay back, letting the heat and scent of the floating bubbles soothe her. She knew that things were getting blown out of proportion, but for the moment she just wanted to brood. Seeing the electricity of anger in Elliot's eyes was unfamiliar to her. Looking into them had been like staring into a raging, stormy sea, waves crashing violently on the shore. Somehow it had made them even more mesmerizing.

Ginny sunk lower into the water, and finally lowered her head under. Little bubbles escaped her nose and floated the surface of the water. Suddenly, déjà vu hit her forcefully. She remembered, so many years ago, doing this very thing. She had been upset about a very different person, Ash. A few happy memories bubbled to the surface of her mind, just as the bubbles in her bath. They were of better times, of laughing and late night talks. Then the inevitable happened. The memories of Ashley's death, her funeral, and the months afterward all came pouring in like tidal waves.

Ginny could still see Ashley's blue face perfectly, the way her lips looked frozen. Her body had looked thin and stiff. Ginny exploded from under the water, sobbing. In times like these, the memories of Ash still haunted her. A few moments later, she pulled herself together.

Some time later, Ginny reentered the bedroom. Elliot was already asleep, something of a blessing for Ginny. Quietly, she crept into bed and pulled the covers around her. Tomorrow was a new day, and hopefully it would be better than the last two hours of her night had been.

* * *

Ginny was awoken by a flash of blinding light behind her eyes. She jolted upward, and immediately ran her face into Elliot's hand, which held a giant black camera. Elliot blushed; looking mildly embarrassed, and began to stutter.

"I was, uh, just trying to take a picture of you. You look so beautiful when you're sleeping."

Ginny smiled in spite of herself, but quickly looked down.

"I'm sorry for last night Ginny. I didn't mean to be so defensive and accusatory, I'd just had a really long day. Forgive me?"

Ginny contemplated for a moment, and then decided to just accept his apology. Staying angry with one another wasn't going to do any good.

"Yes I will accept your apology." Ginny said, while giving Elliot a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Well in that case, I have some really good stuff planned for today."

"Really? Like what?"

"Today is our Florence trip. It should be wonderful."

Without saying a word, Ginny beamed and jumped into Elliot's arms. She could picture she and Elliot in her mind, partaking in all sorts of fun adventures. They would walk along the picturesque streets, stopping by quaint shops. Ginny had no idea what Florence would be like or what it would bring, but her mind was surging with possibilities. And so was the day. It was bright, sunny, and beautiful out, the perfect weather.

They quickly packed for an overnight stay, and set out. It was an hour's drive from the Palazzo Alexander, but the time flew by. Soon they had arrived in Florence. It was even more beautiful than Ginny had imagined in her mind. The city sat divided by the picturesque River Arno. It was surrounded by rolling hills dotted with villas and castles. Ginny's eyes had barely taken in everything, when Elliot grabbed her hand and pulled her towards a museum.

Several hours were spent in and out of several museums, gazing upon hundreds of pieces of ancient art and architecture. Although Ginny loved this, she was ready to get out and experience the city. She expressed this to Elliot, and so he suggested they dine somewhere for a late lunch. They stopped in a restaurant, which had a friendly atmosphere, and a busy local crowd. It was perfect, and authentic. They had amazing antipastos, and glasses of wine. After paying the bill, the two set out to see more of the city.

Ginny then spotted a small shop, something that made her squeal in delight. It was small, but yet still the sight of it lit a fire inside her heart. Walking closer to it, the familiar scent hit her like home. A small sign hung over the door, displaying a pallet and paintbrush. Ginny drifted in, an unseen current drawing her into the shop. There was no one at the counter, so Ginny looked around. There was far more in this shop than there'd been in the miniscule one in Lucca. A whole wall was devoted to the rich paint colors that Ginny loved so much. Brushes hung on the opposite walls in mass amounts. Although the shop had looked small from the outside, it's content was amazing. Ginny continued in awe until she realized that Elliot had not followed her in.

Ginny peered out the door, and saw Elliot chatting with the owner of an outdoor shop. She smiled to herself, and resumed her examination of every little thing contained in the shop. There were original paintings on the wall, presumably done by the owner. They were exquisite, and Ginny felt herself grow slightly jealous. It was obviously a family owned business, and Ginny longed to know the person who had created such perfection. No one had yet appeared at the counter and as if Ginny had willed it, a deep, male voice echoed from the back of the shop.

"Is anyone out there? Do you need help with anything?"

"Um, actually I was wondering if I could have a look at some of your paintings on the wall." Ginny answered back.

"Hold on just a minute."

"Alright."

Ginny stood rooted to her spot, ready for the mystery man to be revealed. Something about his voice made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up on end. The sound of footsteps arose, and grew louder, until finally he entered the room. There was no reason to have been alarmed or curious, he was just a stranger. But he was a rather attractive stranger. His raven hair fell in waves around his sharply angled face. His skin shown with a golden light, and he was extremely tall. She hadn't had a good look at his eyes, for he kept looking down.

When he finally looked up Ginny was stricken. They shone brighter than anything she'd seen in a long time. They were emerald in color, sparkling, enchanting, memorizing green. His gaze pierced her own wide honey brown eyes, and suddenly a gasp escaped her throat.

"I'm sorry, but have we met before?" she inquired weakly.

"Ginny."

Everything was suddenly very blurry, as Ginny's vision went askew. Her breathing became short and labored as she collapsed into unconsciousness.

* * *

When Ginny awoke, he was standing over her. Peering down at her pasty white face. She let out a wail, and shut her eyes tight. Maybe it was all a very bad hallucination, or some kind of nightmare. Slowly, she opened her eyes. He was still there. The man she hadn't seen or heard from in six years. Harry _fucking_ Potter. Anger flared for a moment, which was then immediately replaced by sadness. He was so different. He had become a man, something she thought he had been six years before. Looking at him now made her realize that he hadn't been that before. Harry had been a boy in his early twenties, still trying to find himself. The change was so drastic; it had taken Ginny longer than it should have to recognize her first love.

Harry was staring at Ginny as well. In the years since he'd been away from her, she'd also grown as a woman. Her physical appearance had matured, so instead of being merely pretty, she was now startlingly beautiful. But he could recognize a difference radiating from the inside, despite her panicked state. She seemed stronger, more confident, and well, _happier_. He also noticed the platinum wedding band on her left hand. He gazed down at his finger, empty of a ring. This did not mean he wasn't taken. On the contrary he was very taken.

Ginny finally gained the courage to look into Harry's eyes. They shone with a genuine shock, and Ginny tried to smile, although it was hard.

"Funny that of all the cities in Italy, we manage to run into each other." Ginny said softly.

"Weird isn't it?" Harry returned.

"So…how have you been?"

"I've been wonderful. And you? I see you're married now."

"Yes, very happily."

They lapsed into an awkward silence, both looking at everything but each other.

"This is going to sound weird, but would you like to go to lunch tomorrow? Catch up a bit?" Ginny asked.

Harry hesitated for a moment, before replying.

"Sure. Where?"

"How about the Trattoria Pallottino?"

"Sounds good."

"Alright then, I'll see you there at 12:00."

Harry nodded affirmatively, and with that Ginny exited the shop. Her heart felt as if it was going to burst. Every emotion she possessed was being bombarded. She hadn't been expecting that, no not at all.

Ginny walked up to Elliot, who was now conversing with a different merchant. She grabbed his arm tightly, and he turned towards her, startled.

"Ginny. You scared me. Where have you been?"

"I was just in the paint shop. You know me. I actually ran into an old friend. I was planning on having lunch with them tomorrow. Is that alright?"

"That's fine. I'll just explore a bit."

Ginny lapsed into silence, and stood contemplating._Of all the paint shops in all the towns in all the world, I walk into his._

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! Harry finally reappears. Now the juiciness begins. Haha. And the next chapter will be dedicated to the first person who can tell me what movie the last line is from. Granted, I manipulated it a bit to fit the story, but it's still recognizable. Good luck!**


	6. The Lunch That Started It All

**A/N: Wow it has been quite a while! How is everyone doing? I hope all is well. This story is giving me horrible, horrible writers block at the moment, and that I'm sorry to say, is why I haven't updated in a month. All the motivation that I had for this story has waned, but don't fear I'm going to finish it, no doubt about that. It just might take a while. I hope you all are patient and willing to wait. Hearing your lovely thoughts and what have to say really makes me happy, and encourages to get on my ass and write. So please continue to review. Responses to your reviews on the bottom.**

_**This Chapter is dedicated to socalgirl, because she was the first to recognize the quote, which was from Casablanca. Good job! And good job to all the other people who got it too. **_

_Ginny lapsed into silence, and stood contemplating Of all the paint shops in all the towns in all the world, I walk into his._

_**Chapter Six: The Lunch That Started It All**_

The next morning was spent in a flurry of activity. Ginny was attempting to distract herself from the coming lunch with Harry. She was trying everything possible to put her mind at ease. Yet negative thoughts still managed to creep into her mind, like the tide creeps up onto the sand shore. She could not manage to keep herself from assuming that the meeting would go terribly.

Elliot had disappeared early on in the morning, before Ginny had even awakened from her fitful slumber of the night before. This only slightly worried her, so therefore Ginny decided to give him the benefit of the doubt, and trust he wasn't doing anything awful behind her back.

Something glinted up at Ginny from beneath waves of twisted covers on her bed. It was small and silver, and looked to be small enough to fit the finger of a woman. Suspicion flared quickly and forcefully in her mind, but then Ginny remembered her resolution to trust Elliot. Maybe it was meant for her. So with that, Ginny slipped the ring on her finger and walked out the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elliot was busy seeking out Mia. He had to find out what had happened two nights before. He hadn't been able to control himself, let alone stop what had occurred. Every part of him ached with what he had done. Guilt, anger, and confusion all flooded his system. He _would_ get some answers. 

Elliot found Mia lying leisurely around her suite. As Elliot walked inMia looked up, almost as if she had been expecting him. Her eyes immediately lit up with mischief, and a smirk peaked at the corners of her lips. So he'd come back. She knew he would.

"Come back for more love?" Mia asked playfully.

"No. I haven't. I've come back for some answers. I didn't want what happened between us to ever occur. I know I didn't do it of my own free will. What did you do to me?"

"I did nothing. You're delusional. You wanted me and you had me. That's all." Mia answered, stepping closer to Elliot.

Suddenly her lips were mere inches away. Her hot breath caressed his face, and a sweet smell swirled around him, seeping into his body. His active conscience began to go hazy as everything important faded away. And then all there was, all that mattered, was Mia. He wanted please her, pleasure her, do everything she wanted him to. Then Mia leaned in for a kiss, and it was all over.

* * *

Ginny stepped out into the glittering sun, overwhelmed by the heat and her coming meeting with Harry. Her thoughts clouded with embarrassing situations, awkward moments, and hurt feelings. A scream threatened to escape from her throat, but she bit it back. _Get a hold of yourself._ Ginny glanced down at her watch, and gasped. She was going to be late, and she _hated_ being late. She began to pick up the pace, until she was running. Ginny dashed through the streets, bumping into people left and right, apologizing, and continuing to run. Finally she reached the main doors of the restaurant and stepped in. 

The restaurant had a friendly atmosphere, and was quite noisy and crowded. Ginny scanned the room and determined that Harry had not yet arrived. Breathing a sigh of relief, she found a server and was seated at an empty table near the back, away from most of the commotion. Just moments later Harry rushed in. He did what Ginny had done just minutes ago, finally spotting Ginny at their table. He hurried over immediately apologizing. Ginny barely heard a word of it, for she was too busy gazing at him. His raven hair was messily falling around his eyes, which were absolutely shining. He was dressed simply in a white tee shirt and jeans, but to Ginny he was the most handsome he'd ever looked. She snapped out of her trance when Harry spoke her name.

"Ginny, are you alright?"

"Oh I'm sorry. I kind of drifted off for a moment."

"It's alright. So what's new in your life Gin? It's been a very ling time."

"I know. Well let's see, I'm a fashion designer and I own my own company, and have for a few years now. I've been married to my husband Elliot for six months, and this is our anniversary trip. He works at the ministry rather high up. We built a house together overlooking Hogsmeade. It's lovely. Everything is wonderful. And yourself?"

"Well the paint shop we ran into I co-run, and have for several years."

"Oh really? Who do you co-run it with?"

"My girlfriend Isabella."

"Oh wow. How long have you been together?"

"For four years."

"That's great, I'm really happy for you."

"And you as well."

An awkward silence settled in and Ginny let out a groan. Harry looked up, his eyes meeting hers. An electricity shot through Ginny's body, and she immediately looked away.

"You're just as beautiful as I remember. Even more so actually." Harry said quietly.

Ginny blushed red, and replied.

"Thank you. And you are just as handsome as I remember. Even more so." She said with a smirk.

Harry let out a light chuckle, and began to say something. Suddenly Ginny's voice cut in.

"Who did the paintings on the wall of your shop? Was that you?"

"Oh no. I'm horrible at painting. Actually I'm awful at everything artistic. Isabella did those. She's brilliant."

"Well obviously. I'm a little jealous, I have to admit."

Harry sat stunned for a moment before Ginny finished her thought.

"I mean she has so much talent. Has her work ever been displayed anywhere?"

"No, but she's trying to make that happen." Harry answered, smacked from his reveries.

"That's great."

Ginny seemed lost for a moment, remembering something long since lost.

"Do you remember when I showed you my first painting, back at Hogwarts?" Ginny asked softly.

"That was a long time ago." Harry answered stiffly.

A small sting was felt in Ginny's heart, but she was determined not to show that he had hurt her.

"Okay well, I think I'm going to get going. It was nice seeing you again Harry."

Ginny began to walk off quickly, trying not to cry. The meeting did not go as she had wanted. Everything had felt forced, awkward, and not familiar at all. She didn't know what she had expected. She supposed she was hoping they would slip back into an easy friendship. Too much had happened between them. She realized that now. As she was accepting that fact, a voice called her name. Ginny spun around wildly, tears shining in her eyes, to find Harry standing close behind her.

"I'm sorry Ginny. Don't leave. I'm sorry I'm acting funny; it's just been so long. And so much has happened between us. But I want to get to know you again." Harry said sincerely.

Ginny looked into his entrancing eyes, knowing she was getting herself into trouble again. But Harry had been so a big part of her life, why couldn't she just have him in it as a friend? There was no reason why she couldn't. With that, she replied.

"It's alright. I would like to get to know you again too." She answered with a smile.

"Than it's settled. Meet me tomorrow at my shop. We'll set out from there."

"Sounds great. I'll see you then."

"Ciao bella!" Harry said, as he gave Ginny a kiss on the cheek.

Harry smiled widely and walked away from Ginny, leaving her rooted to the spot she was standing in.

* * *

Elliot awakened to find himself entangled in a pair of naked legs, and apparently a completely naked body. He searched for Ginny's flaming red hair, but only found Mia's dark brunette. He cursed himself silently and aloud, causing quite a commotion. Mia's eyelids fluttered open and she stared at him sleepily. 

"What's wrong darling?"

"Nothing, nothing." He said, laying down and going back to sleep.

He awoke hours later, aware that something was very wrong. Yet once again, he did nothing. Elliot had resigned himself to the fact that he couldn't resist Mia. He might as well give in. _I'm so sorry Ginny. I hope you can forgive me one day._

**A/N: Well there you have it. Their first lunch date. They'll be plenty more meetings in the future. And Elliot. Isn't he a bad boy? Haha. I hope you enjoyed it. Hopefully as the story goes on you'll get longer, fuller chapters. I am aware that there are probably spelling and grammatical errors in this chapter, because I didn't have time to go back and edit before I posted.**

**Thanks to: UnRealityCheck, hpgirl7777, danniegirl85, GinnyGin, bellacoola, rae, Future Mrs. Radcliffe, A. Nonymous, JediPirateElfyDude, Melanie Amelia Black, mereschino, sunlitmist, blade13hip, and MegHarts. **

**Federica: Wow, that's awesome. I've been hoping that a fan from Italy would write a review for my story. Surprisingly I have never been to Italy, though my whole family is Italian through and through. I've had to do a lot of research for this story, but hopefully it is paying off. I would love to visit there, and think I am going to be in a year or so. I'd love to hear about Italy and your story. I will email you very soon. **

**Jill-Weasley: Haha quite enthusiastic you are. I'm glad Harry's back too. I always love writing Ginny and Harry interactions. **

**The Shieldmaiden-Lady of Rohan: Haha that's a pretty good idea, maybe you should be writing my story instead. Lol.**

**A Harry and Ginny Dreamer: You're back! I was so happy to see that reviewed! Ooo you'll have to see about Mia, she's a bad one. I'm glad you loved the chapter! That quote came from Casablanca, but I love Under The Tuscan Sun. It's really good. Haha Oh my god so are you as freaking happy that Harry and Ginny got together in HBP. But as pissed that Harry messed it up just like I thought he would, as I am? Cause I'm so wonderfully happy and mad at the same time. Lol. **

**Granger's Twin: Haha yum is right. Well you found out in this chapter there is someone else. But you know how these stories work. Haha. Elliot is troubleeee. Haha. Now I guess you are going to have to focus your energy on hating him too. Lol.**

**Rebel Rose: Haha I just got back from the beach too. And two days ago was birthday, and I got my nose pierced. I can't help but brag about that. Lol. I'm glad you like what I'm doing with that story!**

**Lady Toxxik: Thank you for the compliments about my writing! That means a lot to me. I'm really glad you like my stories, and continue reading!**


End file.
